House Hunting with Barney (Thevideotour1's version)
House Hunting with Barney is a Custom Barney and the Backyard Gang video that was released on October 3, 1990. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang go hunting around the house for things. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tyler (Scott Weinger) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Heidi (Allison Mack) *Jacqueline (Christine Applegate) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up! Clean Up! #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #A Hunting We Will Go #I Just Can't Wait #Just Imagine #BINGO #The Five Senses Song #The Clapping Song #The More We Share Together #This is What It Means to Be a Friend #The Land of Make-Believe #Castles So High #Everyone Is Special #I Love You Notes *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements and vocal from *First time Rupert falls or lays down. This time, he is skating too fast, trips over a box of toy cars and crashes into the gate. *The is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Rupert tripped over the Barney doll and crashed through the fence. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's was Rupert is skateboarding too fast before he trips over the box of cars and the Barney doll, and crashes into the fence. Time Lapse was also used when *During a scene where Rupert is skateboarding too fast, House of Horror #10.03 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants", except it was mixed with a 1991 Bob Singleton arrangement. This will be also appeared in "Barney's Secret Book" (April 1, 1993) (when Barney and his friends are searching for the Winkster), "Barney's Magical Number World Adventure!" (July 2, 1996) (when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids run away from the scary sounds coming from before Mr. Tenagain appears), "Barney's Magical Toyland Storybook Adventure!" (October 23, 1996), (when BJ is skateboarding way too fast, hits the playground fence, and falls down, and bumps his arm on the ground before the Winkster's escapes), and many others. *When Rupert screams while skateboarding way too fast, Rupert's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the cyclops), except it was pitched down to -5. *When Rupert yells Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!!" before he trips over the box of cars, and crashes into the fence, the sound clip is the same as BJ's Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!!" from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, expect it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Rupert's 1990 voice. *When Rupert crashes through the fence after he rides on his skateboard way too fast and trips over the box of toy cars, the crash sound is taken from "James in a Mess", except the volume of the sound clip is louder. *Michael wore the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Tyler wore a green long sleeved shirt, a black leather vest, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. *Tina wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Waiting For Santa". *Heidi wore a blue sailor dress, red ankle socks, and pink shoes. And a wavy ponytail. *Jacqueline wore a pink t-shirt, pink sweatpants, and black shoes. *Rupert wore a gray t-shirt, navy blue jeans, a black watch on his left wrist, and red sneakers. *Derek wore the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Adam wore the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Jeffrey wore the same clothes in "Campfire Sing Along". *Howie wore a yellow plaid collar shirt, brown shorts, black knee socks, and blue shoes. *Samantha wore a white shirt, a purple pleated jumper dress, a pink bracelet on her right hand, white ankle socks, and pink sneakers. And a medium length straight hairstyle. *When kids says "Barney" after he came to life, kids say barney is the sound clip mix one from "The Queen Of Make-Believe!", "My Family's Just Right For Me" & "Rock with Barney!". *Though Rupert crashed through the fence, he hurt his knee. Then, Barney will put a big bandage cast on Rupert's knee to make it all better. *During a scene where Barney and the Backyard Gang notices that Rupert crashed through the fence, the music from "Hop To It!" (when the kids notices Barney is stuck) is used. *When Barney says "Whoa! Hi gang!", the sound of "Whoa!" is taken from "Playing It Safe!", and the sound of "Hi gang!" is taken from "Three Wishes", except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. Quotes Quote 1: *Rupert: Help me! I'm skateboarding way too fast! *All (except Rupert): Uh-oh! *Jeffrey: Look out! Rupert is going to crash!! *Rupert: (screaming while still skateboarding faster) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *All (except Rupert): Rupert!! *Rupert: (yelling) Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!! (trips over a box of toy cars and the Barney doll and crashes through the fence) *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi, gang! *Kids: Barney! (they hug him) *(Barney giggling) *Adam: Barney, what's the matter?! Are you all right?! *Barney: Of course I'm fine, Adam. When I got hurt, Rupert was skatebording way too fast that he tripped over a box of toy cars and then he tripped over me! *Michael: Oh. Sorry to hear that. *Samantha: Barney, I think you're ready to play with us in the backyard. *Barney: Thanks, Samantha. That was so nice of you. But I know someone who won't join us right now! *Rupert's voice: Help!! *Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? *Barney: It was Rupert! *All: Rupert, where are you?! (they check on Rupert to see how he crashed through the fence) *Tyler: Look! There he is! *(Rupert groaning) *Barney: Rupert, what's the matter?! Are you all right?! *Rupert: Yeah. I scraped my knee because I crashed through the fence. Before that, I tripped over a box of toy cars and then I tripped over you. *Barney: It's okay, Rupert. I'll get you a big bandage cast to make your knee feel all better! *Rupert: You will!? *Barney: Sure! The big bandage cast will help you heal your knee. (uses magic and the big bandage cast appears) *Rupert: Wow, Barney! That's a big bandage cast! *Barney: It sure is! (puts a big bandage cast on Rupert's knee) There you go! All better now! *Rupert: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Rupert: And I'm sorry, Barney. I didn't mean to trip over the box of cars, and crashed through the fence, It was an accident. *Barney: That's OK. Rupert. I promise you'll be more careful next time. OK? *Rupert: OK, Barney. *Tina: And we can clean up this mess. *Barney: Good idea, Tina. Closed-Captioned version: